


UGH!

by zhongs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, also jaemin is there for like five seconds im sorry, idk nothings rly serious, playful angst?, this is honestly just jeno being a cat lover and renjun being like >:[, uh idk what happened w my emoticon here but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongs/pseuds/zhongs
Summary: Jeno is obsessed with a cat game and Renjun isn`t having any of it.





	UGH!

**Author's Note:**

> i actually stopped while writing this like ten times to play neko atsume so this was inspired by my own obsession thanks n goodnight

When Renjun first woke up to the soft music coming from Jenos phone, he didn`t think much of it. Whenever his boyfriend woke up in the morning, he would check the news or scroll through social media. He turned to him and looked at him, usually, Jeno would smile and give him a kiss. But on this morning, he kept his eyes glued to his phone.

“Baby,” Renjun poked his side, the other shut off his phone and looked at him.

“Good morning.” His eyes turned to crescents as he showed off his pearly whites. He kissed his forehead, Renjuns lips curled up from the contact. “Did you sleep well?”

“I slept fine. I had a weird dream though.” He sat up and stretched.

“About what?” Jeno stood up too and made his way to the bathroom with Renjun.

“I had a dream about some cats. I was in our living room and all these cats started to come out of nowhere. I was a little scared, I didn`t know how all of them got inside!” Jeno laughed, Renjun just shrugged and continued his morning routine.

While they ate breakfast, he heard the music again. He looked over to see Jeno with his bowl of cereal in his lap and his phone in his hand. There were some sounds heard and then a clicking nose, like a picture was being taken. Then there was a meow and more sounds, another meow and the sound again. A content sigh left Jenos lips as he exited the app and set his phone down.

“He`s weird.” Renjun mumbled, turning back to watch the Saturday morning cartoons.

The day continued on, now Renjun was at his tablet working while Jeno was in the bathroom.

“Fatso took all my fucking frisky bits again!” Jeno yelled out angrily, the other raised an eyebrow and got up slowly. He walked into the bathroom and knocked on the door.

“Jeno, you okay in there?”

“I`m fine!” Renjun inhaled then smelled the smell coming from the small room, he grimaced and walked back to his tablet.

“Jun, check out this game I found a few days ago,” He walked over to the desk and held his phone out. “It`s a cat game, you leave out food and toys and cats come! You give them names and take pictures of them, it`s the best thing ever!”

Renjun averts his eyes to the screen, there was a green carpet, a table, and a tree stump. A yellow bowl sat at the bottom of the screen.

“Why is it`s sticking his ass out?” He pointed to a cat inside a box, Jeno laughed.

“That`s Lucy! She`s playing with the cake box.”

“What about that one? It looks uncomfortable inside that box.”

“That`s Michael. I don`t think he`s uncomfortable… The box is his favorite goodie…” He looked to the screen with a face full of concern. “Oh my God, do you think he`s uncomfortable? Should I buy a different goodie for them?” Renjun watched as Jeno went to what he assumed was the shop to buy another toy for the animated cats.

“Baby, they`re not real. How could they feel uncomfortable?” He placed his hand on Jenos arm but he still bought a different toy for them.

“Okay, I got a large box, they won`t be uncomfortable anymore!” He said triumphantly.

“Oh dear…”

 

Renjun was sure he knew the music to the stupid cat game by heart now. Every time Jeno was on his phone, he would check the game at least three times.

“Jeno, what`s so fun about that game?” He asked.

“I don`t know… There`s just something about homeless cats loving you that really makes your day.” He hears the sound of Jeno buying something from the shop.

In all honesty, it was starting to become a little irritating. He seemed to like that stupid cat game more than he liked his own boyfriend.

Renjun walked into work a little frustrated, his coworker seemed to notice.

“What`s wrong, Renjun?” Jaemin was a good friend of Renjuns, they`d gone out for drinks a few times and ate lunch together every day.

“My boyfriend stopped giving me attention and became addicted to this stupid cat game.” He said as he worked on a character design of his.

“Neko Atsume?” He asked excitedly, Renjun gave him a death glare which killed the excitement he felt. Jaemin cleared his throat.

“I mean, that`s stupid. Those cats can`t kiss him!”

“That`s what I told him! But he said they love him in a different way.” He scoffed at the last part.

“I know something that`ll get his atten-“

“Absolutely not.” Jaemin was also very gross. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, Renjun continued to work while the other tried to think of a solution for him. It was about five minutes later when Jaemin gasped, he looked to Renjun and snapped his fingers.

“I got it!” He waited for him to say his great idea. “You should put on cat ears.”

Renjun dropped his jaw, he started shaking his head. The mere thought of doing something as ridiculous as that made him want to laugh and cry.

“There is no way in hell I am putting on cat ears. If it wasn`t obvious enough, I have respect for myself!” He couldn`t even believe that he would recommend something like that! The thought of him being in cat ears made him cringe.

“He loves cats, doesn`t he? You would be his favorite kitten!” If Renjun could vomit right now, he would.

“Kitten? Are you kidding me?” He looked at Jaemin with wide eyes, the other just nodded. “Thanks Jaemin, but I don`t think I`ll take anymore advice from you.” He sighed and rolled back into his little cubical.

The day went by slowly. Creating characters and things for video games were fun, but sometimes, it just got tiring. Things had been especially stressful lately since his boss was unhappy with the way he had drawn some characters, remaking them wasn`t something Renjun was particularly fond of.

Eventually, it came to an end and he got to go home. Jeno gets home earlier than him so he would probably find him sitting on the couch, watching TV or something.  
Renjun unlocked the door to their apartment and walked in. He put down his bag and toed off his shoes.

“Jeno?” He called out, there was no response. He walked into the living room to find his boyfriend on the couch with earbuds in.

He raised an eyebrow and walked towards him. Renjun clicked on his phone to see what he was listening to.

“You`ve got to be kidding me…” He mumbled. Jeno was currently listening to the `Neko Atsume winter background music, ten hour version.` He took out the earbuds and paused the music.

Renjun shook him a little, he started stirring, it took a little more shaking before his eyes fluttered open.

“Hi Jun.” He said with a smile, Renjun just stared at him.

“Ten hour version. Really?” He pursed his lips into a thin line and walked off, he could hear the other getting up but he chose to ignore it.

“Baby, it`s good music!” He ignored him again and grabbed a pot so he could cook them both dinner.

Renjun got out more ingredients, he didn`t want to hear about how great the stupid cat game was, he gets it, homeless cats are great!

“How was work?” Jeno asked.

“It`s fine, Taeyong and some game developers are being asses right now though… Apparently the stupid developers don`t like my designs and told me to redraw them… They were just upset because I actually gave the female characters clothes to wear. I don`t like drawing naked people!” He huffed and kept chopping.

“Sounds stressful,” He commented from the table. Renjun just nodded and kept working. It was moments like this that he wished Jeno wasn`t so oblivious. He would really appreciate if his boyfriend came and gave him a back hug and a kiss. It wasn`t his fault, he just genuinely didn`t know.

“Do you need any help?” The other came and stood next to him, Renjun shook his head.

“But there is something I would like,”

“What?” Renjun turned and puckered his lips, he tapped them. Jeno murmured an “ah” before leaning forward and planting a kiss on the others lips. He reciprocated the actions and put his arms on Jenos shoulders.

The lower part of Renjuns back hit the counter as they kissed, it wasn`t rushed or needy, just slow and sweet. It was something they had both needed, it was a healing kind of thing.

Jeno pulled away abruptly, his eyes wide with concern.

“I haven`t checked on my cats in three hours!” He ran to the couch and grabbed his phone. Renjun stood there with a gaping mouth, the disbelief settled.

He got back to dinner and made the dish quickly, Jeno stayed on the couch and messed around on the app. You could hear him talking to each and every single cat, it was a little embarrassing and maybe cute… But Renjun was too mad to think he was cute.

“Since he cares about those damn cats so much, they can make him dinner every night. They can kiss him, and cuddle him, and help pay the bills, and clean, and smell his stinky shit every day. If he wants to make them a priority, so be it.” He put a lid on the pot and let out a sharp breath.

“Dinners ready.” He said harshly before stomping off to their room and closing the door. He went to the desk and started working on some projects for work.

“Stupid cat obsessed asshole,” He said while coloring something in. “How would he like it if I just spent all day looking at some stupid animals? I can convince a game developer to create a Moomin collector game, I`ll even draw for it just to piss him off.” He chuckled at his idea.

There was a knock at the door, Renjun didn`t answer since he already knew who it was.

“Injunnie?” Jenos soft voice rang through his ears, he walked in and stood a few inches away from Renjun.

“Hm?” He answered, he continued to work on his project.

“So, I know you`re upset with me,” He set down the tablet and turned to face his boyfriend.

“Oh gee Jeno, what gave it away?” His voice dripped with sarcasm, Jeno sighed before continuing.

“Well, you put a lot of spice in the dinner, like a deathly amount, you stomped and kind of slammed the door when you came in here… And I could hear you cursing me from the living room.” Now that Renjun thought about it, that might`ve not been the best way to handle the situation.

“I`m sorry.” He hung his head. “It`s just… Work has been in a pain in the ass lately, and I`ve really been needing you by my side. But, all you seem to care about are those stupid cats and, I was jealous.” Jeno started laughing, the other started to get angry again.

“Injunnie! My goodness, if you wanted to cuddle and have all my attention, you could`ve just asked! Plus, I can`t believe you`re jealous of some animated cats. I agree, I might`ve been a little too obsessed, but I would`ve put it down the moment you said something.” He walked towards him and leaned down to his level. “No cats could ever compete with you, baby.”

“You really mean that?”

“Of course I mean that!” His eyes turned into crescent moons as he smiled, all the anger he had felt was gone.  
“Then show me.”

That`s all he needed to say for Jeno to give him a big fat kiss. He pulled back and started placing kisses all over Renjuns face, he squished his cheeks and gave him another kiss.

“Repeat after me,” He continued to squish the others cheeks. “I am a guppy.”

“I am a guppy.” Renjun repeated.

“Guppies don`t smile.”

“Guppies don`t smile.”

“But I smile for you. Now smile!” It was stupid, but the gesture was cute in their own stupid way. Renjun smiled as wide as he could with squished cheeks, the other started laughing.

“God, you`re so cute.” The heart eyes were evident, it was hard to tell who had it more. Renjun stood up and wrapped his arms around Jenos waist, he placed his cheek on his shoulder.

“You know, Jaemin suggested I wear cat ears to get your attention.” His jaw dropped, the shock turned into a weird smile.

“That would be like, the best thing ever.”

“Okay, relationship ended, I hope you have all your stuffed packed by tomorrow.” He let go immediately, he started walking back to his desk chair but Jeno grabbed his wrist and pulled his back in for a hug.

“I`m kidding! I`m kidding! Don`t wear cat ears!”

Renjun was glad things had resolved before he got desperate, or he might`ve really worn cat ears.

 

Jeno woke up Saturday morning to no Renjun by his side. He frowned and got up, he put on his glasses and started looking for his boyfriend.

 He wasn`t at the desk, he wasn`t in the bathroom, and he wasn`t in the kitchen. He saw Renjun sitting on the couch on his phone, a familiar song was coming from it.

“Injunnie!” He gasped, the other looked up, he looked like he had just been caught in a crime.

“Jeno, baby, I swear, It`s not what it looks like.” He went over to him and snatched his phone, a white cat played with a rubber ball on his screen.

“You downloaded Neko Atsume?” He was in pure shock, he would`ve never expected something like this to happen.

“Sorry, No Korean” Renjun said with an accent, he made an X with his arms then shrugged.

“Does this mean we can be Neko Atsume buddies now?” Jeno asked excitedly, he smiled and waited for the others answer. He sighed and closed his eyes.

“Yes Jeno, we can be Neko Atsume buddies.” He grabbed the other and pulled him into a hug, he swung him around like a doll.

“This is the best day of my life!” He yelled.

“We get it! Can you put me down now?” He asked, Jeno apologized and set him down.

“Sorry, got a little too excited.” He smiled and sat down on the couch, Renjun joined him as they cuddled and watched Saturday morning cartoons.

“So, what if we got a cat?”

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! if you read all of that shit i will give u a cookie and a smooch!! thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
